Brian Mann
Brian Mann (born 1950 as Thomas Brian Mann) is an American composer, accordionist, keyboardist, and composer for various TV shows, movies and children's videos/TV series and LeapPad/My First LeapPad book series. A talented and accomplished composer, keyboardist, arranger and accordionist, he has been writing and performing music since 4 years of age. Trained in classical music, he hit the road with Kenny Loggins, Michael MacDonald and many others in his twenties, and played on and arranged music for many gold and platinum records. Through his partnerships with Don MacMannis, Ph. D. (who is famously known under the alias Dr. Mac) and Craig Dobbin, he has also scored countless movies, TV shows, children’s shows, CDs and DVDs. Credits Movies, Documentaries and Shorts * The Other Side of Cannabis '' * ''The Square of the Cube * The Bet * Eye of the Future * Multiples & Mayhem * Quints: The First Years * Vegas Urban Legends * Vegas Whales Tales TV * Mardi Gras Cops * Million Dollar Blackjack * Mysteries Within * Shark Chasers * Mostly True Stories - Urban Legends Revealed '' * ''Vegas Challenge * Vegas Dealers Animated All of the following include partnerships with Craig Dobbin, another composer he worked with. * LeapFrog Learning Videos: ** The Letter Factory ** The Talking Words Factory ** The Math Circus ** The Talking Words Factory II: Code Word Caper ** Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory ** A Tad of Christmas Cheer ** Let's Go to School! ** Math Adventure to the Moon ** Numbers Ahoy! ** The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park ** Adventures in Shapeville Park ** NumberLand * The Christmas Dinosaur * Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures * The Haunted Pumpkin of Sleepy Hollow * The Night Before Christmas: A Mouse Tale * Jay Jay the Jet Plane ''(main series (1998-2001) and mystery spinoff (2005)) LeapFrog Toys 'LeapPad:' * Tad's Great Day at the Letter Factory ''(songwriter for "Write your Name!" and score Craig Dobbin and Jeanne Parson) * Pre-K Math (score Craig Dobbin, Jeanne Parson and Paul Newell) * Kindergarten Math (score Craig Dobbin) * The Smart Guide to Kindergarten (score Jeanne Parson) * The Smart Guide to 1st Grade (score Jeanne Parson) * The Time Machine Adventure (score Craig Dobbin and Mary Ekler) * Easy Reader Phonics (all 12 books) (score Craig Dobbin and Jeanne Parson) * Reading and Writing - Kindergarten (score Craig Dobbin, Jeanne Parson, Paul Newell and Brad Fuller) * Reading and Writing - 1st Grade (score Craig Dobbin) My First LeapPad: * Tad's Silly Number Farm (score Craig Dobbin) ''(his first LeapFrog line composition) * Tad's Silly Writing Fair ''(score Paul Newell) * Vroom! Vroom!: On the Go (score Craig Dobbin) * My First Day of School (score Craig Dobbin) Synthesizers Used Brian Mann uses the following music software/instrument sound generators (also when doing the original demos for LeapPad scores): * Roland Synthesizers (for a number of instruments): ** Roland JV1080 (currently as virtual synth) ** Roland HQ HyperCanvas GM2 ** Roland E09 * Miroslav Philharmonik 1 ''(now updated to Miroslav Philharmonik 2 CE, containing sounds from Philharmonik 1) ''(most instruments, specifically for the orchestral instruments) Category:Musicians Category:People